


BX8105

by Vampire_N



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_N/pseuds/Vampire_N





	BX8105

BX8105

一篇完。我流ABO。  
高中生王X片儿警肖，B转O  
短篇，所以很多设定要人工解释，放在文后。

（一）

C城，深秋。  
天黑的一天比一天早，肖战下班的时候天还亮着，半路天色就是将暗未暗的模样了，这时候最容易遇上Alpha和Omega的情感纠葛——什么带球跑的Omega被自己的Alpha堵在巷子深处啊，什么忘记吃抑制剂的Omega路上发情被自己的Alpha带入附近旅馆教训啊，刚开始做片儿警时Beta肖战没见过世面，还上前试图制止，被骂了好几次多管闲事，也就明白了这是独属于Alpha和Omega的情趣。  
骑着自行车晃晃悠悠的经过银杏道，车轮压过地上的落叶，发出清脆的声音，闻着路边小店飘出来的辛辣香气，肖战突然有些想吃水煮鱼，便准备拐去菜市场买条鱼回家做，又想着有一阵没看见小屁孩儿王一博了，平日周末最喜欢在警署前面的广场上玩滑板，这半个多月了没动静看来是也感受到高三的压力，于是停下自行车给王一博发了条消息：“晚自习后来吃夜宵吗，水煮鱼，犒劳一下辛苦的考生”没有等对方回复，就继续蹬着车往菜市场去。  
第一次见王一博是两年前来这个片区入职那天，也是王一博中考结束的暑假——  
早上七点半温度已经上来了，跳广场的大妈们三三两两的收拾着东西准备往回走，通知上说报道时间是八点，一向守时的肖战害怕堵车，提前半个小时就到了，担心上司还没有到办公室，就在广场树荫下的长椅上消磨时间。就在这时，白T黑裤单手拎着滑板的少年便撞进了他的视线里。逆着离去的人群步入广场，白花花的阳光照在他的脸上，白皙的皮肤几乎变得透明起来，漂亮的少年肖战见过不少，他自己也经常被人夸赞，但那种连夏日阳光都无法融化的冷冽气质，一下子就吸引住了他的目光。  
真好看阿，肖战忍不住心想。  
后来从前辈那里了解到他的名字是王一博，刚上初中的时候搬过来的，入学前他父亲带他来办了下居住证，就再也没出现过，一直都是一个人，对于这种独居的未成年人，警署总是上心些。肖战听了忍不住有些心酸，想到第一次见他时他脸上的冷漠神情，怕也只是一种保护自己的手段吧。从那开始同情心泛滥的热心警察肖战就开始主动接近王一博，想要多照顾他一些。  
第一次搭话的时候，王一博那种看人贩子的警惕目光让肖战忍不住有些想笑，不过从小养猫很有经验的肖战，用无限的温柔和耐心还是成功攻陷了对方。现在王一博在外面还是冷冷淡淡，两个人独处的时候偶尔会粘着他叫他战哥。但肖战到现在还是没有进过王一博的家门，只是对方单方面的来自己家蹭饭蹭住，不知道他一个人在家有没有好好收拾，认真吃饭。有时候他买了东西想给对方送过去，对方也只是在楼下接过去，而且表现的比平时更加冷淡。除此之外，两个人的聊天也仅限于学校和单位小事，王一博对自己的家庭绝口不提，怕戳到他的痛处，肖战也不会多问。这些事加起来感觉让肖战有些挫败，不知道自己什么时候才能得到对方全身心的信任。  
想到这里肖战晃了晃自己的脑袋，嫌弃自己怎么这么贪心，明明一开始只是想多多关照一下王一博，现在想要的怎么越来越多。抵达菜市场的肖战一边锁自行车一边感叹，当初的小屁孩儿现在都跟自己一样高了，Alpha的基因真是优秀，现在两个人闹着玩的时候自己的力气就有些不敌对方了。  
锁好车子站起来正准备进菜市场，肖战余光一下子瞥见了两个穿黑衣服形迹可疑的人，6点是菜市场的一个高峰期，在来来往往的人群中这两人显得突兀的原因是，目光一直盯着来往的人群，而且神色并不焦急，是一种物色猎物的姿态，仿佛注意到肖战的视线，抬起头跟他对视了一下，两人一下子变得有些瑟缩，往旁边的巷子里退去。胆子小，认识自己，可能是附近的惯偷，心里做着猜测，肖战脚下却没停，准备跟上去看看情况。进了巷子拐了一个弯，结果看到其中一个人悠闲的站在那里，一副正等着自己的样子，一瞬间心中警铃大作，但背后风声响起已是避闪不及，肖战瞬间被击晕在地。  
模糊间被人抓着后脑的头发强迫着抬起了头，然后不知什么液体被灌进嘴巴，喉咙不受控制做吞咽的动作，接着陷入更深的昏迷里。

（二）

恢复意识的时候肖战没有立刻睁开眼，警察的警惕心使他控制住睁眼探查情况的本能，并放松身体维持当前的动作。  
生物钟告诉他现在是深夜，眼前能感受到的微弱的光亮，当前自己应该是被安置在一张床上，两只手的手腕被布条束在一起绑在床头，空间不太大，像是一个卧室，房间里没有其他人的气息，但怕有监控肖战还是没有把眼睛睁开。  
隔壁有人说话的声音，房间的隔音不错，只能听到一些模糊的音节，根据声音的起落肖战判断应该是在打电话。  
房间里有种香甜的牛奶味，这味道让他有些焦躁，这焦躁来的有些莫名其妙却持续加重，甚至让身体微微发起热来，肖战强迫自己冷静，但引以为傲的自制力丝毫不起作用，正在疑惑中的时候，讲话的声音停止了，脚步声响起并逐渐靠近，对方没有犹豫就打开了门。一瞬间牛奶味铺天盖地而来。  
就算肖战是个Beta当下也立刻反应过来了，这是信息素的味道，但明明Beta是不能感受到信息素的，更糟糕的是身体出现了发情的症状，逐渐失去了对呼吸频率的控制，后穴也开始不受控制的分泌液体，最可怕的是，自己身上开始散发出甜到发腻的热带水果香。  
知道自己的状态已经瞒不过去，肖战自暴自弃的睁开了眼睛，因为已经习惯了黑暗，借着窗外路灯昏黄的灯光，他立刻就看清了对方的脸——  
“王！一！博！你搞什么鬼！”  
说完肖战以为对方会露出恶作剧成功的笑容，像以前一样，笑出两个小括号，但实际上王一博只是沉默的看着他。于是他又虚张声势的喊了一句“干嘛呢！快把我松开！”。  
但王一博依然没有动作，甚至没有出声，只是一味的站在那里注视着他。于是肖战又重新慌张了起来。  
“hello？有听到我讲话吗？”这时他已经彻底没了底气，话音里甚至不自觉的带了些撒娇的意味。  
然后这时，王一博突然笑了，不是像以前那样干净澄澈的笑，而是没有温度的嘲笑，接着他打开卧室的灯，缓慢的靠近床边低下头来凑到肖战耳边，肖战因为灯光突然亮起，根本无法睁开眼睛，只能眯着眼适应，还没等他反应过来王一博低声说道：“战哥，你知道自己现在身上散发着什么味道吗？”说到这里他轻笑了一下，呼出的气息钻进肖战的耳朵，让他身体的深处泛起一阵悸动，几乎听不清王一博接下来的话——  
“一股子欠操的味道。”  
反应过来刚刚王一博说了什么之后，肖战立刻震怒的想要跳起，但捆在床头的双手和身体不正常的发软无力使他立刻又跌入柔软的床垫，他气得头晕眼花想不到要用什么话来反击，反而被对方抓着头发抬起头来，他瞪着眼睛咬紧牙关与之对视，头被迫仰起之后脖子彻底的暴露出来。王一博再次低下头凑近脖颈轻轻的嗅了一下，带起的空气流动使肖战头皮发麻，紧接着感觉全身的毛孔瞬间炸开，这种从来没有过的异样感觉使他更加燥热。  
“搞不明白状况就乱跟上去，毫无警觉心！你知道自己被灌了什么药吗？BX810！警局应该有资料，当前黑市上最火爆的，可以让beta变Omega的药。”  
“战哥，你现在马上要成为一个Omega了。”

（三）

因为情绪波动太大，肖战花了几分钟才弄明白刚才王一博说的话是什么意思。  
但很奇怪的，说完这些的王一博仿佛比他还要生气，表情几乎算的上是凶恶，看到这样子的王一博，肖战反而冷静了下来。  
“你在气什么？是因为担心我吗？”  
听完这句话，王一博脸上表情空白了几秒，然后立刻换上了之前嘲弄的表情。  
“担心？你先担心一下你自己吧，你知道接下来要发生什么吗？”  
“知道阿，你想救我。”肖战顿了一下“这种药本来就是为无法找到omega的alpha准备的吧，为了能够让对方立刻属于自己，在吃药的24小时内必须被标记，不然会因为体内激素紊乱而死。”肖战努力控制身体深处一阵一阵的传来的欲望，尽量平静的说道“为什么要故意让我恨你呢，像你这么优秀的alpha，将来一定会跟一个同样优秀的omega在一起，标记我这样平凡的原beta，是你比较吃亏吧，为什么要故意做戏让我觉得是我受委屈了呢。”  
“战哥才不平凡呢，战哥比世界上任何一个omega都好看！”王一博站直了身体大声反驳道。吼完之后又觉得难过，小声的嘀咕着“对不起”。  
“为什么要道歉？”  
“你知道的吧，这个药本来就是我所谓的父亲的组织走私的，你主动靠近我不就是为了调查他吗？是我太贪心了，因为@#￥你，所以放任你一直在我身边。我都已经警告过他不许动你了，没想到他选择了这种方式。”  
没有注意到王一博一瞬间展露的少男心，肖战脸上露出了难以置信的表情“你爸是谁？我为了什么？我自己怎么不知道？”  
王一博皱起眉头观察肖战的表情，看他不似作伪，顿时神情变得复杂起来，踌躇了半天问出来一句“那你也是因为你@#￥我，才..才主动靠近我的吗….”  
“等等，现在重点是这个吗？！”因为发情，肖战双目赤红，已然很难控制自己意识保持清醒，但他依然很努力的让自己理智的发言：“你的意思是你的父亲是王….”  
“你都没注意到我一开始有多反感你吗，很多警察明着暗着调查我，明目张胆的凑到我眼前的你还是头一个。”  
“我一直以为你是讨厌大人的叛逆期…所以不让我来你家也是不想我从你身上查线索吗…”  
听到这里王一博终于忍不住无奈扶额“我的天哪，战哥你…”接着深吸一口气“不说了，直接来做吧。”  
话音刚落，王一博就吻了上来，紧接着把拖鞋甩出去蹬上床，双膝分开跨坐在肖战上方，肖战脑子里还是自己未说完的话，想要继续询问，一张口对方的舌头立刻就闯了进来，因为双手被束缚着肖战努力蹬动双腿想要进行反抗，结果只是让两人接触的地方贴的更紧，彻底的感受到对方已经硬挺发烫的分身，被那尺寸吓了一跳，一下子停止了挣扎。  
王一博感受到肖战卸了力气，也停了下来，两个人借着微弱的灯光喘息着对视，片刻后肖战似是承受不住对方炽热的目光，轻轻偏过头去，压抑着体内越来越剧烈的欲望，哑着声音调侃了一句：“明明是个小屁孩儿，哪里学来了这么多阿。”  
王一博单手扶着他的脸拉回他的视线，执拗的说道“不是小孩子了，我已经成年了。”  
“哼，狗崽崽。”  
这个称呼一下子点燃了王一博，开始粗暴的揉捏着肖战的腰身，剧烈的喘息着舔吻着他的耳后和侧颈——  
“对不起战哥，我已经到极限了。”

（四）  
房间里牛奶的味道和热带水果香纠缠融合，明明王一博信息素的味道闻起来毫无攻击性，却把肖战压制在床上无法动作，他想让对方为自己解开手上缠绕的束缚，但在对方稍显生涩的挑逗下只能张着嘴喘息，发出支离破碎的呻吟。  
裤子被褪至膝盖，双腿无法张得太开，令中指插入穴口的触感更加清晰，甚至可以感受到指节上由于写字而磨起的茧子。本就是Beta的身体构造，虽然吃了药之后有了发情症状不断的分泌液体，但穴内十分狭窄紧致，开拓起来非常费力，王一博另一只手推起肖战的针织衫上衣，坏心眼的让衣服遮住肖战的眼睛和口鼻，乳尖暴露在深秋微凉的空气里，很快的挺立起来。  
被遮住视线的肖战变得更加敏感，清晰的感受到右侧的乳尖被裹入温热的口腔，被灵活的舌尖挑逗着，快感太过强烈，使他承受不住的弓起身体，呻吟陡然变调，然后低低的啜泣起来，陌生的快感和发情期的激素作用使他边得脆弱不堪。  
“不….不要..了….停下…..”  
带着哭腔的话语使Alpha的情欲变得更加高涨“战哥乖，现在才刚刚开始呢。”  
泪水在米色的针织衫上氤出深色的色块，王一博从已经容纳了三根手指的甬道里撤出手，把衣服从肖战脸上扯下，怜惜的吻了吻他浸满泪水的眼角，“忍着点”，说着吻住肖战，下身慢慢挺入，肖战睁大了失神的双眼，痛苦的嘶吼被这个吻压制在喉咙深处。虽然已经充分开发和润滑过，Beta的身体构造毕竟无法与Omega相比，服药之后的半年间身体逐渐会被改造，当前却只能生生的受着超出自己忍耐范围的侵犯，但在这痛苦之后，肖战又奇特感受到一种被满足的喜悦，甚至想要更多一点。  
整根没入之后王一博顿了一会儿让肖战适应，然后缓慢的进出起来，确定他没有那么痛之后结束了这个吻，肖战因为缺氧之后一下子吸入大量的空气止不住的咳嗽起来，带着身体内部一阵一阵的收缩，差点让也是初体验的Alpha把持不住。  
待肖战平静后，王一博解开他手上的结，将他的双臂搭在自己肩上，轻声说了一句“抱紧我”，加快了进攻的速度，肖战像一个破败的布偶，双手无力的攀在王一博的脖颈上，随着激烈的动作，堪堪要坠落，只有嘴里的呻吟一声强过一声。  
快感排山倒海而来，肖战的意识彻底的混沌起来，口不择言的说着“再…再..深…一点…”被鼓动的王一博将他翻转过去，从后面进入了他，肖战全身无力跪趴不住，王一博双手紧握着他纤细的腰肢给予他支撑。后入进的太深，分身的前端探到了生殖腔的入口，王一博试探着进入了一点点，肖战整个人上半身弹跳了一下，双手胡乱的向后抓去，王一博趁机抓住肖战的双手手腕，加快的进攻的速度，一次比一次深的向生殖腔深处探去，里面的紧致也让王一博逐渐发狂，肖战的呻吟又重新带上了哭腔。  
现在肖战耳后还没有生出腺体，只能靠在生殖腔成结完成标记，在这个过程中，王一博却逐渐忘记了初衷，看到一直放在心上的人在自己身下，只是满心的想要彻底占有他。  
在肖战近乎昏迷的时候，王一博终于在他体内成结，即使肖战耳后没有腺体，他还是死死的咬住了他耳后的皮肤，肖战在这疼痛中获得了短暂的清醒，咬着牙小声骂了一句“王八蛋…”

（五）  
经过了24小时连续不断的交合，肖战人生中第一个发情期终于过去了。狠狠睡了12个小时之后醒来的第一反应就是——  
“糟了！工作！”  
嘴上这样叫着，但由于腰部过于酸痛根本无法坐起，于是懊恼的扶着额头陷入自我厌弃当中。  
王一博端着杯温开水从客厅进来平静的回了一句  
“已经帮你请过假了，说你突然吃完水煮鱼后突发肠胃炎，我把你送去医院，然后医生说你需要静养几天。”  
“那你的学习呢！”  
“这么关心我啊？”  
看着王一博不正经的样子肖战就来气，露出兔牙恶狠狠的警告道“你！最！好！从头到尾给我把事情解释清楚！”  
“哇哦，我们刚完成命运般的结合，现在不是聊些甜蜜的事情吗？”王一博现在心情很好，虽然是在药物的作用下发生了这一切，但身体的反应不会骗人，肖战对他完全没有一丝拒绝，这不是光靠药物和发情就能做到的。  
“那我带球跑的话你会来小巷子里堵我吗？我在路上发情的话你会把我拉到路边的旅馆里教训我吗？”肖战对着得意的王一博翻了个大大的白眼。  
“？？？”

前方的路上仍然布满阴影，但管他呢，来日方长~


End file.
